Rise of the Sky Child
by Overlord of the Afterlife
Summary: The Warp has always been fickle. What happens when a Primarch one of the genetically engineered sons of the God-Emperor is sent to the Stargate universe? How will the Milky Way denizens react to a child created to rule and wage war?
1. Prologue

Rise of the Sky Child

Prologue

* * *

The Immaterium, more commonly known as the Warp, is a place of pure psychic energy. Scholars debate on whether it is a higher plane of existence or another dimension entirely. There is one thing that they all agree on: the Warp is fickle. This idea extends to what is known as psykers, people who use the Warp to summon up mystical powers, and the denizens of the Warp itself such as the Ruinous Powers and the other daemons that call the Warp currents home. The Warp's fickleness can be anything from tainting one's soul or giving another divine guidance, pushing one back through time or even pulling one forward to the future. This leads many to wrongly believe that the Warp is inherently evil and that the Ruinous Powers rule it ultimately. The Warp is the Balancer of Life. For just one psyker to even touch the Warp, hundreds of thousands are born that cannot; and even that touch to the Warp does not come without a cost to the psyker. The Ruinous Powers even have challengers to their power such as the God-Emperor of Mankind; the gods of the Orks, Gork and Mork; and even the remains of Khaine, the Eldar God of War. Everything is balanced by the Warp.

* * *

This balancing led the Warp to act in a most peculiar manner during one instance. This event was the stealing of the Primarchs, the genetically engineered sons of the God-Emperor of Mankind, by the Ruinous Powers. Each of the Primarchs was placed on a random planet throughout the galaxy, but the Warp interfered in one case and instead sent one of the children to a planet in another galaxy so that the balance of the Warp and its presence there could be sent in a new direction. The new galaxy, like the Materium, has mankind and ascended beings, but is also inhabited by false gods and their enslaved races, dying races with advanced technology, and even races that could wipe out all life that exists in this galaxy and its neighbors if given the chance.

* * *

Now this child, no this Primarch, will be the latch key that will decide the fate of this galaxy and its denizens. Beat the drums, light the fires, and let loose the hounds, War is coming to the Milky Way in all its Glory and all its Horror.

Author Zone:

This story was inspired by a long night of WH40k Space Marine for the Xbox 360 mixed with watching a marathon of Stargate SG-1 on DVD. From here the story will be filled with world building and setting the stage for the massive wars that will follow against the Goa'uld and Replicators. If this story is well liked, I will continue and bring the Ori and their Priors into the scheme and even have the Wraith make an appearance. I also feel that this maybe similar to another set of stories on this site ( ), The Emperor Works in Weird Ways, Of Wraiths and Bolters, and Heresy through the Wormhole all are written 'by he who fell from grace.' His stories focus on how the Stargate series is changed by a group of Space Marines and their views. This story will focus on how the Primarch changes the galaxy while also being changed by it. Also at some point more Imperium personnel will appear, but don't expect everything to be peachy.


	2. Chapter 1

Rise of the Sky Child

Chapter 1

The Void is a spectacular view. Millions upon millions of stars all winking in the inky blackness. Around those stars are planets, planets where life can grow, adapt, and evolve.

* * *

On a temperate planet, orbiting a yellow star, a man stands on the balcony of a castle looking at the stars. This man is Achill. He is a Warrior-Lord that rules his kingdom fairly yet is powerful when angered. Achill is thinking about his only son that is now dead due to a bandit ambush. His son was his heir and with him dead Achill's kingdom now faces an uncertain future. Achill realizes that he can do nothing, but makes a prayer to the Gods and hopes they answer. As he takes a knee, he prays, 'Gods on high, I take a knee now to pray that I may find an heir so that my kingdom can survive and continue to be great.' As he raises to his feet to return to his bed and his beloved wife, he once again hopes that the Gods will answer his prayers.

* * *

What he doesn't know is that his prayer has been heard, but not by the Gods, but by the Warp and it will be answered. For above the planet, a tear has appeared and a small object exits before the tear closes. The object is an egg shaped pod with the Roman numeral 'II' on it. The auspex scanners and auger arrays aboard the pod key onto the planet and small thrusters maneuver the pod toward the planet. The pod reaches the atmosphere and begins its descent. Back at the castle, a wall guard sees a light descend from the heavens. He makes note of the direction and goes to tell the captain of the guard, so that a search party can be sent out at first light.

* * *

The next day, a search party rides out of the front gate before heading in the direction that the light was seen. At the front of this party is Achill himself. The other riders are his personal guard. His lieutenant, Arkantos, rides at his left while his sergeant at arms, Ajax rides at his right. The rest of his guard ride just behind. Ajax looks over at his lord and asks, "My Lord, why are we out here exactly? We see shooting stars all the time so and while they are pretty there is no reason to go looking for one."

* * *

Achill turns to reply but Arkantos interrupts, "My Lord, allow me to answer." Arkantos than turns to look at Ajax and replies, "You are correct but most shooting stars simply fly through the sky. This one came down and supposedly landed in this area. At least that was what the wall guard reported last night."

* * *

Ajax looks around before replying, "Well, we may just get to see what it really is, because I can see tree branches with burns and it smells like a lightning strike just happened." The group looks around and realizes that Ajax is correct and decide to dismount in order to avoid spooking the horses.

* * *

As they continue to move down the trail, they start to see more and more burned trees and notice that the ground has been dug up by something. They also eventually begin to hear what sounds like clanging and grunting. Achill decides that he, Ajax and Arkantos will move ahead without their horses and the other guard in order to see what is ahead. As they move through the brush, the sounds get louder. They eventually come upon a clearing and find a group of men working on loading an egg shaped object on to a flatbed wagon. As they begin to plan how to approach the group, Achill sees something that causes his blood to run hot. A man just recently arrived bears a distinctive scar of three parallel lines on his right cheek. This man is Agama and he is responsible for the death of Achill's son.

* * *

Achill turns toward Ajax and Arkantos and says, "There can be no talking with this group for they are under the command of Agama. Ajax, I want you to go and bring up the guard, but leave two to handle the horses. Arkantos, you are going to help me cut their horse lines so they cannot flee." As the group splits to do as ordered, Arkantos has some reservations about his lord's reasoning for going into this fight.

* * *

As they move toward the enemy horse line, he brings this up, "My lord, are you sure that this is a good idea? I know that Agama is a dangerous man, but is worth avenging your son if you lose yourself in the fight?" Achill spins around like lightning, "Yes, I know what I am doing. Agama cannot be allowed to escape not just for what he has done to the kingdom, but also not while that object is in his possession for if he does than our kingdom would crumble under our enemies if they got ahold of that object. Now help me, free these horses."

* * *

With that, they went and begin to untie the bandit's horses before moving to a nearby thicket so they could be seen from where Ajax would come from but the bandits could not see them. Achill saw Ajax return and move the guard into position for a charge centered on the almost loaded wagon. Achill nodded to Arkantos who moved his blade in such a way that so Ajax could see the light but no one else could. Ajax realized what the signal meant and lead his men into the clearing heading for the wagon. Achill and Arkantos rushed to the horses before yelling which scared the horses into fleeing. The two men then moved toward the fight taking place in the middle of the clearing. The fight begin to wind down as the bandits were slowly killed since they were only lightly armed and armored while the guardsmen were armed with superior weapons and armor. The fight culminated in a head to head fight between Agama and Achill, while the guardsmen watched.

* * *

Achill was armed with a double edged sword with a strong armored bracer (1), while Agama was armed with a pair of short swords. Agama started the fight with slash from his right while guarding himself with the other sword. Achill caught the sword with his armored bracer while swinging over head with his sword. Agama leapt backward to escape the swing while also disengaging his sword from his opponent's bracer. Achill however did not give Agama a break and instantly reengaged him, he came in with an under thrust to Agama's lower abdomen, which was caught by his opponent's short swords but he was expecting that and punched Agama in the face with this armored bracer, which broke Agama's nose and a cheek bone. This rattled Agama and he staggered back in order to regain his balance but with blood running down his face he barely blocked the next three strikes from Achill's sword, but he took another two punches to his ribs which doubled him over in pain. Achill realizing his opponent was wide open rammed his sword into Agama's exposed upper back. This cut Agama's spine which paralyzed him and collapsed his lungs as he slowly drowned in his own blood, Achill came close and whispered, "This is for my son you son of a bitch. I hope you enjoy Tartarus." Achill then rammed his sword under Agama's jaw and into his brain.

* * *

Afterwards, he turned to his men, "Alright, secure the area and give any still alive the mercy kill. Arkantos, I want you to examine the object that they were loading. Ajax, send one of the men back to bring up the horses and then help the men secure the area." With the orders given, Achill moved to Agama's body and cut off the head in order to show that the bandit was dead and prove that crime would not go unpunished in his lands.

* * *

Once the head was in a sack, he moved over to help Arkantos examine the object, "So what have you found, my friend?"

* * *

Arkantos turned around to reply, "Well it's highly advanced, beyond anything we could think of so I see very little use in the object, but more interesting is that it has a number which is based on our language and it says 2."

* * *

"So we have no idea what it could be other than it as a twin somewhere," Achill replied. "Yes, but it could….," Arkantos began to reply but trailed off because when he looked back at the object a small door was open and a cry could be heard.

* * *

The pod had realized that a skirmish was happening around it and maintained its lockdown. Once the fight was over, it used what sensor power it still had after the crash to examine the people around the clearing and its cogitators found that the people were militant which would have a good society to raise its cargo to adulthood. Thus the lockdown was ended and power rerouted to opening the hatch that led to its precious cargo.

* * *

Achill turned to see why Arkantos had stopped talking and heard the cry, he rushed over and looked into the object to see a young child about the age of 16 months. His paternal instincts took over and he reached in to remove the youngling before yelling, "Arkantos, get me a saddle blanket quickly and have the men finish loading the object. Then join me and Ajax, we need to get back to the castle to have this child looked at."

* * *

As Arkantos relayed orders and got a blanket, Achill had a thought and it was that his prayer the previous night had been answered in the form of this child.

* * *

AN: (1) he wields a long sword in his right hand while a plate mail bracer covers his left with a plate mail glove providing extra punching power


	3. Chapter 2

Review Answers

* * *

Tel Janin Aman: SG-1 will come across the Primarch's campaign but it will take time for that to happen since this takes place at about 9000BC which is after Ra has found Earth and begun to settle groups of Humans on other worlds.

* * *

RoyalTwinFangs: Yes this will have elements from the RPG books for WH40k since that helps settle the weapons, armor, psychic powers, and ships needed later on. The names and styles will be drawn from Hellenistic and Roman sources, good eye.

* * *

Rise of the Sky Child

Chapter 2

* * *

The pounding of horse hoofs sounds like thunder as three men ride at full gallop towards a castle in the distance. The men are Achill, Arkantos, and Ajax, and they are in a hurry to return to their home in order for a child to be seen to. A guard recognizes the riders and yells for the gate to be opened. The gate opens just enough for the three riders to enter before they come to a complete halt, men at arms coming to hold the horses at their leaders dismounted.

* * *

Achill makes his way to the Priestess of the Gods so that his precious cargo can be examined, while also yelling out, "Ajax, gather up some of the relief guards and go back to help the others with the object. Arkantos, I need you to place Agama's head on a pike in front of the main gate and then you can help Ajax."

* * *

Just before he reached the door, he turned to a nearby servant, "You two," point to a pair of young men, "go get my wife. I need to talk to her, let her know that I am in with the Priestess." Achill than entered the Priestess' area of the castle.

* * *

The Priestess was on her knees in front of a statue of a man in a chariot holding a lightning bolt praying when she heard the doors to the shrine open. She rose from her quiet contemplation to find the lord of castle before her holding a blanketed bundle in his hands, "Why do you disturb my morning prayers, Achill?"

* * *

Achill, realizing that he interrupted the Priestess, bowed before speaking, "I apologize, I was in a hurry after finding this child in the woods alone near where shooting star landed last night." He then removed a flap of the blanket to reveal a babe's head with a wisp of light blonde hair, before moving closer to the Priestess, "I was hoping that you could examine him to see if he is healthy."

* * *

The Priestess approached and took the child into her arms, "It is good that you have brought him to me. Please wait here, I will be back momentarily." She then moved back to the statue and placed the babe on the altar before sliding a device onto her hand. As she moved her hand an orange light appeared and began to flow over the babe as it slept. The Priestess was astonished by what she was seeing. This babe had too many organs but they did not appear disadvantageous. She could tell that one organ would give better night vision while another seemed to propagate the growth of scar tissue. Her Lord would need to know of this, it could advance his Jaffa program to new heights.

* * *

While the Priestess was examining the babe, Achill saw his wife enter the shrine. "Briseis, my prayers were answered, we have a son again!"

* * *

Briseis looked at him with a highly confused look on her face, "My love, what do mean your prayers and a son, but our only son died?"

* * *

Seeing his wife's confusion, Achill explained about the prayer he made to the Gods the previous night and about the child he had found near where the shooting star was spotted, as well as telling about how he killed Agama who was in the area.

* * *

Briseis was shocked that her husband had his prayer answered, in her happiness, she embraced her husband, "Oh this is wonderful, the Gods must be truly be smiling on us. Our son's killer is dead and we have a second child. However, there is one more thing." She stepped back from Achill before placing her hands on her stomach, "I am with child again, Achill, and it is a daughter. The Priestess confirmed it just this morning."

* * *

Achill embraced his wife again in response to hearing the news, "Yes, the Gods have truly blessed us this day!" As they separated, they noticed that the Priestess had returned with the Sky Child in her arms.

* * *

The Priestess had finished her examination and decided that tonight she will send a message to her Lord about what she has found. She rewraps the babe before turning and walking back to the lord and lady of the castle. "The child is in great health, the Gods have truly blessed this one," she said as she handed the babe to Briseis, before stepping back. "I also see that your wife has told you the good news about her being with child." With that being said, she goes back to the altar before kneeling again. Achill and Briseis take that as their cue to leave.

* * *

Achill and Briseis are now back in their chambers preparing a cradle for the child as they discuss names. "What about Oran?" suggested Briseis.

* * *

Achill shakes his head, "No, I do not want our new son to be named so closely to that traitor God, Ouranos. What about Marius?"

* * *

Briseis pauses with her mouth open before nodding, "Yes, that is a good name. I agree." With that she moves to place Marius in the prepared cradle.

* * *

Achill comes up behind Briseis and placing a hand on her stomach, "Yes, Marius will grow to become a perfect warrior and ruler. Along with his sister, they will come to rule our kingdom together one day." He then tilted his wife's head up to place a kiss on her lips, while below them, the child opened his eyes to show bright green orbs with flecks of gold in them.

* * *

AN: Achill's wife Briseis is based on the woman that Agamemnon and Achilles fought over during the Trojan War. Her name fit and she is described as fair skinned with long hair and blue eyes. Yes this world is a feudal society. At this point in their development they are about up to where Greece was at about the time of Alexander the Great.


End file.
